Friend or Foe?
by TheDevilsLovingBitch - STAYING
Summary: Finding himself in need of help dealing with a bunch of rogue demons and their followers, Dante Sparda visits an old friend. He has known the Higurashi family for years. But he might have bitten off more than he can chew this time. The question is, just what is he going to do. And just what is going on with Kagome? Is she friend or foe? DEVIL MAY CRY X INUYASHA. Rating to change


**__To my guest [aka Rye Butter]__**

__Oh and to my spamming "guest" reviewer, once you grow a pair and sign on as an author of stories on fanfiction maybe I'll take your comments into consideration.__

__As it is, you've got the same method of writing - and make the same comments - under different guest pseudo names [Rye Butter and guest] so I take it you have some **severe** mental issues. __

__You change your name but it's pretty obvious it's you since you bring up the same issues... how pathetic is that. Again I do believe you should check yourself into a hospital as they offer free [up to 72 hr.] psychiatric evaluations and you **definitely** need one. __

__Given that I have some good ideas which blocked twit you are from fanfiction and I just got to laugh - your writing ability is at best subpar. __

__And just to clarify - another reason why I can't help laughing at you - there was no twin brother authors to this account. The **ONLY** real life author was me and I'm female. I don't write fiction in real life, I write non-fiction research books. __

__The only other author that used this account - my friend - was female. Where you get male from is beyond me but then people with **mental problems** will say the funniest things. I'd know I worked security for my first degree in a hospital's mental ward. __

__Ps. I know there's grammar issues with these stories and I do** apologize** to others. __

__However, as I am not getting paid from fanfiction and as I have a real life... which I take it you my lovely retarded "guest" don't have... I put enough effort to make stuff passable rather than the garbage I've seen on your account. __

_**-.-**_

_**-.-**_

_It **won't** be a traditional DEVIL MAY CRY X INUYASHA. _

_If you've read it before, long ago, that's because I found part of the original DMC x INUYASHA crossover published months - even years - ago to this account. _

_As such I apologize a bit in advance if it's a tad disjointed. Following chapters will be much better. _

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_So if you are expecting them, kindly go elsewhere. It's a major pet peeve of mine when I read crossovers that have potential and Kagome is **still** paired with Inuyasha / Sessshomaru. _

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts _

**_amplified thoughts_**

* * *

_*****What has come over me?  
What madness taken hold of my heart?*****_

Despite herself, despite her nature that of being generous to a near mind boggling fault, at a near twenty years of age Kagome Higurashi couldn't help but wonder for what felt to be the hundredth time why she had always given Inuyasha so much leeway. The hanyou, a half inu-youkai or half dog demon, had used and abused her in more senses of the word a fact that had become glaringly apparent when she had gotten older. When she had cast aside the visage of a smitten girl who has hearts in the eyes for her "knight in shining armour" as Inuyasha had once seemed in defeating Miss. Centipede. Had it been the ignorance of the world she had found herself cast into. Or her endless desire to fit in that had caused her to accept the situation as is and not question her faith until later on.

Or was it simply because the hanyou, the half dog demon, had seemed so hopeless in comparison to big baddies. She supposed that had played a part. Then why when the half-blood had begun to come into his power had she remained such a faithful friend. Even when he had betrayed her by seeking out the company of his former lover, the undead miko Kikyo. It hurt more when the hanyou had kept referring to her as the other's incarnate despite the fact that not they only did they _**not **_ look alike, for she possessed blue eyes while Kikyo's were the standard brown, their personalities so completely different that it was like comparing night and day.

Or.

There were other deeper reasons for her passive indifference to Inuyasha towards the end of her adventures.

Like the man currently sitting within the living room of her family's household. Taller than the hanyou and broader across the shoulders, more heavily muscled though there was still a lithe grace to him whenever he happened to be moving, which professed to quick reaction times, she wished that she didn't recognize this being. But the strangled mane of ivory white hair which was hacked into a bushy brush cut that draped to the collar of his jacket, the jacket itself was annoyingly scarlet in color, identified the other all too readily. It was that she _**knew** _who this was that motivated her hand to strike the back of his head as she passed by the couch he lounged in.

"What the…" A pair of piercing teal hued eyes, not amber or gold, flickered towards her. "What the hell was that for?"

"Watch your mouth, baka." She pointedly ignored looking at him as she spoke. "There are some people in here that don't want to deal with your… **_posturing_**."

By some people she meant her mother.

There was no denying that it was the elder Higurashi female for the reason that Kagome herself had such a generous heart, for both she and her mother seemed incapable of turning away individuals that seemed to be down on their luck. Strangers, friends, relatives it didn't matter whom the person was as long as they were on the down and out. She could remember a few times when she had been younger her mother accepting all sorts of strangers into their household for the few weeks or months that the others needed to recover from their loss. Not one of them had taken advantage of that generosity.

Or at least no one living.

Even now, nearly thirteen years later, she could still remember the blonde haired woman with the wild and trapped eyes that had been hustled into the family shrine with a pair of identical twins. Identical with the same piercing teal eyes and white hair… that is unless one spoke to them for the elder was mature even for a seven year old, and his brother was as troublesome as he was even now. She, she remembered, had been six and completely intrigued by the fact that youngsters barely older than herself had been in possession of such ivory hair that accompanied thoughts of "old people".

She couldn't remember how her mother had known the other woman. Only that the pair had been almost inseparable the moment that the blonde haired woman, and she was attractive in the way one thought of a caged beast waiting for the final jaws of some fatal trap to snap shut, and her offspring had stepped through the door. Her father, may he rest in eternal peace, had watched both women with the feral savagery of something protecting those precious… even for all she knew this was the first time the trio of adults had ever met for she had never seen the blonde nor the two children before.

Her parents and the blonde's history never was revealed to her. She never asked.

She had never asked, despite the fact that she had come to see the blonde woman as something of a second mother for the month and a half that the other had remained within the shrine, why the blonde had left so suddenly. Nor had she ever asked why one night her father, bloodied and burnt as if he had escaped some sort of fire, had burst through the shrine's front doors carrying a sodden bundle. They'd only ever been capable of finding one of the twins. The other she had learnt the fate of years later when one of the brothers had materialized before the shrine, looking as hopelessly lost as he had the day the boys' mother had died.

She'd hit him then too she remembered. First for having so stupidly put himself within harm's way. She had hit him again for what had happened despite how he had tried to stop the fall of his sibling. And then again upon realizing that the black haired woman who had been of some assistance in that demon invested venture was a relation of hers. She had been thoroughly ticked off.

But the bite to this man's tongue, her own teeth drawing blood, had been his own fault. She was sixteen then, five years his junior, and certainly not about to submit to an arrogant half demon. Though, some five years later, that thought was almost painfully funny now given how she had pined after another arrogant half demon in another period in time. Given as how she had given that half demon something **_important_**as a woman only to find herself thrown aside in favor of Kikyo within a week's time frame as if yesterday's trash.

She'd told this particular half demon about that other time frame on her nineteenth birthday, she could recall vividly, for it had been on that year she had completed her task within the feudal era and been sent home unable to return to those beings who had adopted her as family. _**This** _man, and never could she say the same of Inuyasha for the inu-hanyou had been painfully ignorant of others, had shown the correct amount of sympathy with respect to the loss of such beings as the kitsune youngster and the demon slayer, with waning reaction for the perverted monk and the insistent wolf demon. When time had come for Inuyasha he had all but gloated. Her slap had been intercepted easily enough the same white haired half demon in her living room now kissing her knuckles before commenting that he didn't like sharing.

That had been the first thing she'd attacked him below the belt. He certainly hadn't been expecting the kick to an area that even a half demon found sensitive.

"Hello Mother…" She never referred to the elder Higurashi as mom or mommy or mama when he was around… the boys had always done so with their mother.

There was not a single vicious bone in her mother's body for a slight frown marred the other's features. "Kagome, hello, though you seem to have forgotten we have company."

"Not forgotten." She grinned slightly at the white haired man. Well not a man but he certainly poised as one better than the hanyou within the Feudal era. "I'm just choosing to ignore our guest until he decides to leave… then I'll help him out the door."

He returned the grin, a savage twist to lips and sharp features making it seem even more feral. "I'd like to see you try little girl."

* * *

**_ CHARACTER VIEWPOINT CHANGE_ - Dante**

He wasn't surprised to see her.

This was after all her family's house. What surprised him was how she had grown in the last two years since he had seen her, having been more or less snubbed by the black haired woman when he had foolishly made that comment of his on her nineteenth birthday. He should have thought that through a little more. But the idea of her pining after some worthless mongrel had irritated him beyond all thought.

He'd certainly been thinking after she kicked him. About how much his balls hurt and that he had no idea she could kick that hard.

But that had been close to two years ago since he had last tromped into this household.

Not that it had mattered. He had been welcomed as if a long lost friend, and in a sense he supposed he was. Tea and biscuits had been served while her mother had informed him as they had waited for her return that she had taken to practicing martial arts in between her college classes. He agreed that such extra activity was certainly **_paying_** off. She was wearing a more feminine outfit, composed of long skirt and shirt not the usual clothing the women he associated with wore. But there was something that made her appealing. Maybe it was the fact that she had filled out in all the right places, her hips were wide and her breasts though never going to reach some sizes he had seen were comfortable for her slender frame. Just large enough that he could easily cup one within his hand if he so desired.

Or maybe it was the way she knew how to use that twenty one year old body despite the fact that she was covered up. His eyes had noticed the sway to her hips and the teasing tilt of her head when she passed by, not a dismissive gesture for she'd thought he hadn't seen the sideways glance she had cast at him as she did so. When she'd leaned down to give her mother a hug the skirt, a black one, had risen up just enough to show long slender calves and small feet which went with the slender outline of her legs beneath the skirt's fabric.

A vague part of him wondered, as he watched her, if anyone had yet to taste that deliciously curved body. And then what he'd have to do to rid himself of any competition.

Still it was, after a second's hesitation, he decided the eyes. She possessed the same Asian cast to her features as her mother, in that both their faces were gently rounded, however a European or similarly blooded father had gifted her with eyes no Asian normally possessed. Of a deep sea blue they seemed endless particularly when she was fired up and ready to go. Like now. He wasn't talking about having a roll in the hay, although he wouldn't protest filling her softness and making her scream his name in pleasure, but rather the fact that she was no longer that meek child who was so easily manipulated by others. Her father's untimely death he supposed, and then the moving in of that bastard stepfather, had accounted for that.

But no longer.

"Baka stop staring at my breasts…" The sudden strike to the side of his head hurt more than he cared to admit. "Are you now deaf as well as dumb?"

"What?" His irritation caused her eyebrow to rise.

"I said what do you want now?"

* * *

**_ CHARACTER VIEWPOINT CHANGE_ - Kagome**

"Can't you take a hint?" Her voice was irate.

Partially because her mother had not bothered putting up with her attitude towards this one. It didn't matter that whenever he visited he was little more than a freeloader who oftentimes made a mess of the guest bedroom for the one or two days that he stayed. It didn't matter that once he had even had the gale of bringing a job here. She remembered that well for she had had to get involved, she wondered vaguely if he still had that burn mark on his back from when she had grazed his flesh with the miko-power-infused arrow instead of the demon he'd been fighting… her excuse been that he, idiot that he was, had gotten in the way.

There was also the fact that she could feel his eyes following her. It didn't matter in her mind that she was the only one available to help this particular white haired half demon in setting out the rarely used guest room, for her mother was busy with dinner and neither her grandfather nor brother were around. It was more the fact that when she moved to return his stare with a glare, he was almost always looking in a completely different direction. The only thing that told her she was correct was the smirk that teased his features, and which he made no attempt to hide.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voice, muffled, drew her eyes back to him. And despite herself it was she that was smirking this time.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand knotted within loose white hair and looking the worse for wear. The strike to the side of his head, when she had noticed his teal hued eyes fastened upon her breasts when she'd returned to confront him in the living room, had been more than a simple strike of flesh and blood. He was too hard headed for that sort of blow to work, and she knew from experience that if she tried she'd more than likely hurt her hand more than him. She'd added just enough of her miko powers to make sure he felt it, not nearly enough to do any damage but enough to let him know she was seriously annoyed with him.

"If you can't take on a little girl, then I can't help you." He still smirked when she threw his words back at him. "You're not in that much pain."

"Yes… yes I am."

She doubted it.

His strength had been growing since his brother's defeat nearly six years ago. She could tell. Her natural miko abilities, amplified by the Shikon no Tama hanging around her neck by an elaborate necklace, were having trouble identifying if this was merely a half blood within the same room with her.

He was too strong as it were. Not just physically but spiritually as it were, his demonic energy more than what could be considered norm for half demons and for those four years she had spent in feudal Japan Kagome had encountered demons and half demons of varying degrees. The white haired male felt more like a true demon than a half demon.

Still a little part of her couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had obviously come here looking for help, though he hadn't outright asked, and she was trying to brain him within the living room of her family's shrine. A soft sigh escaping her lips she dropped the blanket that she had been unfolding and moved across the bedroom to where the white haired half demon was sitting. He'd removed that outrageous scarlet trench coat of his, exposing she noticed a black vest and a pair of similarly black tinged pants. He hadn't lost his love of leather; the cloth was velvet soft from constant use beneath her fingertips as her hand closed upon his closest shoulder.

"Baka…."

Little more than a yelp it escaped her throat as he shifted, moving with far more speed than many humans and some demons possessed, one arm wrapping around her waist. A second later she realized why as she found herself sprawled on the bed, staring no glaring up at the male. Deeper turquoise hued eyes, not the lightly tinged teal she was used to, returned her look from beneath heavy eyelids that shadowed just exactly what was going through his head. He shifted slightly, the awkwardness of their positions for he was taller than her, and as such half on and half off the bed's edge, pressing his lower half purposely into her.

"I need your help with something."

She wasn't surprised but vaguely expecting some other, more lurid comment, this one was startlingly. "Bastard."

A twitch of thin lips was her response… then he decided to speak. "If you want me to make you scream that badly, babe, all you have to do is ask."

Heat rushed up her face, she could feel the fiery rush of the blush as it raced up her neck to her face. She wasn't quite sure which to do first. Die of mortification or kill him.

"DANTE SPARDA." As it was she settled for killing him or at the very least causing some serious bodily harm


End file.
